


The Littlest Angel

by skeletonofanangel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Child Abandonment, Child Reader, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Platonic Relationships, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader has many nicknames, Reader-Insert, SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale), Selectively Mute Reader, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Unnamed Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonofanangel/pseuds/skeletonofanangel
Summary: 1 Toddler, 8 Skeletons.How hard could it be?You'll be surprised.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale) & Reader
Comments: 26
Kudos: 52





	1. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this story idea running through my head for months and I wrote down all I want to happen but never started actually trying to write the full chapters until now. 
> 
> Hopefully, this lives up to what I dream of.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. I do hope you enjoy it.

Stretch didn't understand why his brother and the 'original' Papyrus wanted to come to the park to spar. It wasn't even the closest park to their house. They also have a large enough backyard that they could spar in. Without destroying anything.

It was the ducks. Had to be.

Stretch didn't mind coming with the two anyways. It gave him an excuse not to be around the other alternatives of himself and his brother.

It had been 4 years since their life changed and had been rip from their homes into this universe.

They work every day trying to figure out why it happened. And if it was a possibility if they could go back to their rightful universes.

Stretch sighed as he sat up and looked over to where his bro and Papyrus. They were currently running the field, meaning it was getting close for them to go home. He looked across the pond that was full of ducks and geese towards the area of the park that had a playground. Said playground was bustling with children, both monsters and humans.

On a clear, sunny Saturday afternoon like this, it was more than expected.

Stretch smiled to himself before bringing out the bottle of honey that he kept in his hoodie pocket out. He pressed the tip to his teeth, but before he could take a drink out of it, he felt someone staring at him. Hard.

The lanky skeleton turned his head back towards the playground as he let his hand drop to his lap with the bottle. He planned on staring back at whatever middle-aged woman was glaring at him. Confused, he began to look around after not meeting anyone's gaze at the playground. He scanned the area before locking eyes with the culprit from behind a tree.

Said culprit was what looked like a 2 to 3 ish old child. He relaxed then smiled at the small child before moving his arm in a small cheers motion with his honey bottle. He brought it back to his teeth, then took a swig. The child continues to watch Stretch as they inched their way out from behind the tree, towards the bench he sat on.

He watched the kid, without making a sound while glancing back at the playground. To see if anyone was watching the child or looking for them.

When they finally reached the handle on the bench that he sat on, did he speak to the child.

"Uh...hi kid."

The child continued to stare at him with awe as they smiled and waved to him.

Stretch rubbed his phalanges against his occipital bone as he looked over the kid. He noticed that they were carrying a bag that looked like a bear that was a little too big for them. They were in a dark blue shirt that had a bumblebee on it with a flower, black pants, and black mary janes.

"Where're your folks at?"

Their smile fell somewhat before they started to look around. Stretch followed their movements before they looked back up at him. The child frowned and hesitated before shaking their head.

Stretch frowned himself before looking around again. He noticed that Papyrus and Blue were talking to a jogger. Their water bottles and sweat towels, in hand.

"Do you know your parents' name?"

The child looked down at the ground before shaking their head again. Their shoulders trembled and Stretch grimace. He's not good with crying. Especially crying children.

"Hey. It'll be okay. My bro is part of the royal guard. He can help you okay?  Just stop crying. Please." He moved close to the child as they wiped their face with their fist and nodded.

The child looks up at Stretch before moving close to him. He gave a meek smile as they try to climb up the bench beside him. His smile relaxed as he reaches over and helps them up.

The kid spun around to look at him and smiled before launching themself at Stretch. They wrapped their stubby arms around his neck. They reached enough for them to clasp their hands together around it. Then buried the face into his hoodie.

He let out an 'oof' before patting their backpack. "It's no problem kid."

He moved his hand away to realize they aren't let go. "Uh, kid? I appreciate the hug but you gotta let go."

He felt the small child shake their head against his vertebrae before sniffing again. The skeleton sighed under his breath before wrapping his arm around the kid. He hoisted them up onto his hip as he stood. "Ok. You win. Let's go meet my bro-"

"AH BROTHER IT SEEMS YOU HAVE MADE A NEW FRIEND! HELLO TINY HUMAN!!"

Blue called out to his younger brother as he and Papyrus made their way to where Stretch was standing.

"Uh yeah. Hey bro, they don't know where their folks are and they kinda won't let go over me."

"AH, THAT IS A PROBLEM. DON'T WORRY LITTLE HUMAN. THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS ARE PART OF THE ROYAL GUARD THAT HELPS THE POLICE OF THE CITY. WE CAN SURELY HELP YOU FIND YOUR PARENTS!"

Blue did his heroic pose as Papyrus looked at the child in Stretch's arms. The taller skeleton bent down a bit to be at level with the human child's head. Their face was still buried in Stretch's hoodie but they had moved to be able to look at Papyrus with one eye.

They moved one hand from around Stretch's neck and waved at the two other skeletons.

"HELLO TINY HUMAN! WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"

Papyrus shared a look with Stretch as the child hid their whole face again.

"WELL,  MAYBE  YOUR PARENTS ARE LOOKING AROUND FOR-"

Stretch shook his head as Blue moved closer to him.

"THAT IS AN AWESOME BACKPACK, MAY I CARRY IT FOR YOU?"

The child looked at Blue before smiling while nodding. Blue helped them slip it off while still in Stretch's arm. He smiled at the child as Stretch and Papyrus both watched him open it.

The bag contained a handful of articles of clothing and another pair of shoes. The shortest skeleton zipped the bag back up with haste before looking up at the other skeletons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can come talk to me at skeletonofanangel on Tumblr.


	2. The Vote

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Talks of possible abuse of a child

The child, who Stretch dubbed Bee because of the bumblebee on their shirt. They also refused to release their grip on said skeleton. Both Blue and Papyrus tried to but they started to cry and thrash in their holds. 

"WE NEED TO CALL THIS IN. THEY COULD BE MISSING."

Stretch doubted that. He also doubts believes that Blue and Papyrus don't believe it either. 

"I WILL DO IT."

It didn't take long for a squad car to show up at the park after Papyrus called. All three skeletons met them as they pulled up. 

It was a losing battle though when they tried to remove the child from Stretch. The officer finally gave up and tried to check the child the best they could. 

"Well, it looks like she's malnourished and has some pretty faded scars that look likes it from burns."

The officer moved back towards the car while she looks at the trio of skeletons. She had pulled out a notepad and was now writing down information. 

"Pretty obvious question, but did any of you see her guardian leave her?"

They all said the same thing along the line of 'no.'

"Has she been able to give you a name? Either hers or her guardian?"

"She hasn't talked the whole time we've had her."

"Well the only thing I can think of what to do is to call Child Services but they aren't that great. The most they would do is look into her file and see if there is someone they can contact. And if they can't, they'll most likely place her either in foster care, or an orphanage." The officer looked over at Blue and Papyrus.

"You both are able to keep her in your care until someone shows up, you both know that right?"

"REALLY?"

"Yeah. Being part of the police force, and the finders of her, she can be in your care. Would probably be best for her. But it is totally up to you."

"YOU LITERALLY CANNOT BRING IN ANY KID YOU WANT BABY BLUE! THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE IN THIS HOUSE!"

Stretch held the child to his chest as he sat in the living room with her. She was currently looking at him and then back at the entryway. He knew there was going to be a fight about having another person in the house.

A figure plopped down beside Stretch and the child. 

"I don't think it's a bad idea." A gruff voice said. The other skeleton that now sat beside Stretch propped his boot-clad feet up on the coffee table as he spoke. The small child looked up at him before burying their face into Stretch's chest. 

"It's okay Bee. This is Mutt." Stretch cooed at the scared, small child. Mutt grinned at the child when they moved to look at him with one eye. They did the same thing when Papyrus and Blue first talked to them, Stretch noted.

They moved their hand in a wave motion before squeaking and hiding their face again. Somewhere in the house, a loud 'bang' rang through the air and shook the house. 

"Sounds like Edge left." 

"Great."

"stretch."

The skeletons turned towards the entryway of the living room to see that Sans was the one to call out. 

"Look classic, it's only until they find her parents."

"i know. my bro told me, along with yours. but look, blue and papyrus work full-time jobs. we are working on the machine that's supposed to be top secret. if we have a kid in the house, especially one that is currently involved with the law. we're asking for someone to find out. we can't risk some-"

"BROTHER."

The blue jacket-clad skeleton turned to look at his brother that stood behind him. 

"paps i'm doing this for-"

"WE HAVE HEARD THE STORIES ON HOW THE HUMAN FOSTER CARE TREATS CHILDREN FROM A CLOSE FRIEND. ONE THAT CALLS YOU UNCLE, IF I MUST REMIND YOU. SHE IS AT LEAST 3, BROTHER. DO YOU REALLY WANT TO PUT A CHILD LIKE THAT IN SOMETHING LIKE THAT? UP HERE IS WORSE THEN THE UNDERGROUND WHEN IT COMES TO ABANDONMENT. WOULD YOU DO THAT IF IT WAS ME? IF THE ROLES WERE SWITCHED? WOULD YOU PUT ME IN THE CARE OF THE STATE BECAUSE OF A MACHINE? I UNDERSTAND WHAT IT DOES. I DO, BUT SHE IS SCARED ALREADY. SHE SEEMS TO KNOW AT LEAST SOME OF US. IN THERE, SHE WILL KNOW NO ONE."

Sans looked back at the child that was still hidden in Stretch's arms before sighing. 

"i know bro, but it's not up to me."

"Then let's do a vote then. Majory overrules." Mutt grunted as he pulled out a dog treat and a lighter. 

"i- let me go find edge." Sans sighed. 

It took Sans about an hour to find Edge. When he did and got him back to the house, everyone was already in the living room. 

Blue was sitting on the other side of Stretch. Papyrus was standing behind the couch since Mutt was still sitting in his spot he was in before. Except now he has the child on his chest, asleep. Black stood in front of Mutt with the coffee table between them and Red stood by the windows in the room.

"mutt came up with the idea that we should do a vote if the kid can stay here-" sounds of disagreement started to erupt in the room. "only until someone is found or comes forward."

"THAT BRAT CAN OBVIOUSLY NOT STAY HERE."

"i agree with boss."

"that's two votes."

"WE DON'T HAVE THE TIME TO TAKE CARE OF A DISGUSTING HUMAN CHILD." 

"YOU ALREADY KNOW MY VOTE BROTHER."

"SAME WITH MINE!!"

"I don't got a problem with her. She's cuddly."

"I'm not about to put her out classic."

"Then that makes four votes she can stay, and three votes saying she can't. Majority overrules."

"what the hell prime!?"

"DISGUSTING. KEEP IT AWAY FROM MY THINGS."

Edge shouted and glared at the child before stomping away with his brother in tow. Black rolled his eye lights before leaving himself. 

Sans turned to the four skeletons that stayed in the room. "we can clean up the spare room by paps room and she can stay in there. and keep her away from the basement." His gaze stayed on the toddler who continued to sleep before shortcutting away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and bookmarks <3 they mean the world to me and show me that I'm not just throwing this into the world just to be doing it. I don't have a set schedule on when I want to update yet so I think I'm just going to update up until chapter 10, and then maybe update on either Saturdays or Sundays. 
> 
> Also, you can send me possible scenarios you want to see with the skeleton group and Kid on my Tumblr. I have many ideas but I would love to hear what you all want to see.
> 
> Another thing, please don't quote me on anything law-related in this story. I am not in any part of the law and don't know them much. A lot of this is being bent to my will for this story to happen.


	3. New Rooms and New Problems

It was around lunchtime when Papyrus and Blue disappeared upstairs. No doubt to start cleaning out the extra room. Every few minutes you can hear one of them come bounding down the stairs and go into the basement with a box.

"How long do you think it'll take them to clear that out?" Mutt wondered out loud as he plaited the kid's hair.

Stretched laughed. "I give them an hour."

"Do you think they'll be hungry when they wake up?"

"Probably."

"Do we have anything that Creampuff and your bro haven't touched?"

"Only one way to find out."

"How does cereal sound?" Mutt leaned on his ulnas behind the toddler that sat on the island counter. He had a grin on his face as Stretch looked at the child, trying to figure out what they wanted to eat.

"How about a classic PB&J? Everyone likes that." Stretch looked up at him before glancing at the child.

"Does that sound good?" They looked up at Stretch before nodding.

Stretch sighed in relief before going about making a sandwich.

"He's not used to trying to feed other people."

The child giggled as Mutt stage whispered at her as Stretch walked back over.

"Just  for that, you can make your own sandwich."

"Awww Stretch I was just playing man. Please don't make me do it myself."

"Sloth." Stretch muttered as he rolled his 'eyes' and went to make Mutt a sandwich. All while the kid watched and ate their own sandwich.

"WHY IS IT ON THE COUNTERTOPS? WE HAVE PERFECT GOOD CHAIRS MUTT.

"The kid can't reach the counter if they sit in the chairs, milord."

"AND THAT IS MY PROBLEM WHY? GET IT OFF THE COUNTER."

Black glared at the kid while they stare at the plate that their sandwich sat on. Stretch glared back at Black as Mutt picked them up.

"Come on little pup, we can eat outside."

Sans sighed as he paced the basement floor. If it wasn't for it being in the ground, he might have  been worried  that he would pace a hole into the ground.

He could  faintly  hear his brother and Blue come down every once and a while but he didn't worry about them. He pulled out his phone after a few excruciating minutes and called his old friend.

"Hel...hello?"

"hey alph."

"Hello Sans. What's...what's wrong?"

"i  just  wanted to check-in. see how you and Undyne are."

"We...we're good. Now...now I know...know this isn't  just  a...a checkup Sans."

He sighed  tiredly  before responding. "you caught me. my brother and blue found a kid today and reported it. long story short, we have a kid here and i wanted to see if undyne could try to get involved with the case. could use the excuse that because my bro found them, that she needs to help."

"I...I'll talk to her. See...see if there is a way."

"thanks, alphys. can't  really  have people snooping around our place and it's bound to happen with this kid here."

"I understand Sans. I'll...let you know if there is a...a way."

"thanks."

Sans hung up the phone before groaning. He couldn't believe he let his brother talk him into this.

But he couldn't help to see that kid like his brother.

Not understanding what is happening but still puts a smile on their face when they are with someone they trust .

He rubbed his palm down his face before turning towards the machine in the corner of the room.

He just hopes nothing bad comes out of this.

He won't put his brother in danger for this kid.

"You're  really  cuddly, you know that?" Mutt asks the child that sat in his lap. They were currently sitting outside on the back porch steps. Stretch had  just  joined them with his own and Mutt's sandwich and drinks.

"Which is shocking since we are all strangers up until earlier."

"Maybe  she's used to seeing you somewhere."

"Maybe."

"BROTHER! THERE YOU ARE. THE TINY HUMAN'S ROOM IS CLEAN OUT. THERE AREN'T ANY DECORATIONS YET, ONLY A PLAIN BED AND A DRESSER."

"I'm sure she'll like it, bro."

"THIS WORLD'S PAPYRUS AND I STILL WANT TO GO TO THE STORE AND GET SOME THINGS FOR THEM."

"Maybe later. They're eating at the moment."

"WHAT ARE THEY EATING?

"PB&J. My idea." Mutt muttered around his sandwich as he continued to look up at the sky as he eats.

"MMH NOT AS GOOD AS MY TACOS BUT IT WILL DO FOR A LATE LUNCH. TONIGHT PAPYRUS WANTS TO MAKE SPAGHETTI FOR THE HUMAN BUT WE WILL HAVE TACOS SOON ENOUGH!!"

If skeletons could pale, Stretch and Mutt would have.

This kid could not survive if they ate the overjoyed skeletons' food.

"That'll be nice bro."

When they finally finished their food, Stretch, Blue, and Mutt all went up to the kid's new room.

"WE EVEN PUT ALL THE CLOTHES THAT THEY HAD. WHICH WASN'T A LOT. WE WILL HAVE TO GO ABOUT GETTING THEM NEW CLOTHES TOO."

"One thing at a time bro. Don't wanna overwhelmed them."

Mutt  slowly  set the child down on the floor. They looked up at the skeletons before looking around.

"This is your room, Bee."

Their head snapped back up at Stretch as if asking if he was telling the truth.

"Yep."

The child smiled up to their ears before stumbling around. They went straight to the bed and tried to climb upon it.

They were failing  miserably  since the bed was a twin size and not a toddler.

The trio that stood in the door laughed before Blue went over and helped them up.

"ALSO PAPYRUS PUT SOME OF HIS OLD BABY BONES BOOKS IN HERE, SO THEY HAVE SOMETHING TO READ." Blue grabbed one of the said books off the top of the dresser and placed them on the bed by the child.

They grabbed one of the more loved books and began to flip through it. They looked at Blue after flipping through a few pages and held the book out to him.

Blue took the book and sat down beside the child.

"IT'S  JUST  LIKE THE ONE I USED TO READ TO YOU BROTHER."

Stretch's cheekbones turned a burnt amber color as Mutt laughed as Blue began reading the book in his hands.


	4. Dinner: A Horrible Situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos, hits, and comments. 
> 
> The comments from the past few days have literally made them the best and make working on this story so late worth it.

After the first book, both Stretch and Mutt were pulled into reading with the kid. Blue had to excuse himself to go down and help Papyrus with dinner, but not before he took pictures of them reading.

By the time dinner came around, they had gone through all the books that we left in the kid's room. Twice.

Papyrus had joined towards the end of the second read-throughs of one of the Fluffy Bunny books. When they finished, he remembered that he had come up to tell them that dinner was ready.

Stretch and Mutt were nervous and were trying to find a way to get rid of the food that would be given to Bee. Without hurting the other skeletons' feelings.

They were starting to get desperate as they walked through the entryway to the kitchen.

Black, Red, Sans, and Edge were sitting at the table. Black, Red, and Edge had plates of food that looked in better condition than everyone else plate. They refused to eat Blue and Papyrus's cooking. Black normal made Mutt something to eat too but didn't tonight.

Probably as a punishment for the kid being here.

There was a sit near Sans that had some thick textbooks stacked on it with a cushion sitting on the top of them.

Stretch placed Bee down wearily as he glanced at the plate in front of the seat. It was mostly covered in very runny sauce. You could see huge chunks of tomatoes and burnt pieces of meat through all of it. There also looked like a piece of an attempt at garlic toast sitting on the plate. It was covered heavily in glitter.

To everyone's surprise, Bee put a forkful of spaghetti in their mouth and began to eat it.

Blue and Papyrus smiled before begin to eat their own food as everyone else stared at the small child eat. They didn't look at anyone as they ate.

They didn't slow down or stop until their plate was clear. Mutt had a nervous look on his face as he glanced between the child, their plate, and Stretch.

"DO YOU WANT MORE TINY HUMAN?"

The small child finally looked up from their plate to Blue before shaking their head. Their gaze dropped back down to their plate as everyone else went to their food.

Stretch was trying to find some clothes for Bee to wear when he heard someone shout from downstairs. He stepped out of their room to hear someone running. He made his way downstairs as fast as he could before looking around.

"What's going on?"

Papyrus stood outside by the downstairs bathroom door, wringing his gloved hands.

"MUTT WAS TALKING TO THE HUMAN BEFORE THEY BEGAN TO...THROW UP. HE IS CURRENTLY IN THE BATHROOM WITH THEM..."

Stretch opened the door to see that Mutt was currently trying to help a throwing up Bee. He squeezes past the skeleton that sat on his knees with the child to turn on the water to the tub.

"They're gonna need a bath. It's all over them."

"Do you think it's from?"

"Probably."

"FROM WHAT BROTHER?"

Stretch jumped, before swirling around. His brother now stood in the doorway of the bathroom with this world's Papyrus behind him.

"Uh..."

He glanced at Mutt before stepping forward around him to face his brother.

"Well..."

"IT'S BECAUSE OF THE SHIT YOU MADE THAT YOU CALLED FOOD AT DINNER."

The three skeletons in the doorway turned to Black. He was leaning up against the living room doorway looking at everyone.

"I WOULD BE SHOCKED IF THEY DIDN'T NEED THEIR STOMACH PUMPED AFTER EATING THAT ABOMINATION YOU BOTH CALL FOOD."

Stretch glared at Black as he walked away. He looked back to the other two skeletons after he went up the stairs. Papyrus had tears on the brink of falling and Blue had a look on his face that Stretch couldn't decipher.

"I Apologize If We Were The Cause Of This, Brother. Papyrus, Let's Go. We Have Work In The Morning."

Both skeletons left Stretch alone. He sighed before turning back to Mutt, who now had the kid in the tub cleaning them up.

"I'm sorry about my brother."

"I'm sorry that I never was honest to my bro about his cooking."

The improv bath didn't take the other two skeletons long. They got the kid cleaned up and dressed in some clothes that were put in their dresser. The only thing was.

They refused to let go of Stretch again.

"Come on Bee. I know for a face that it super late in your little kid's mind. You gotta lay down."

Mutt went to speak from the doorway when they both stop at the first sound that left the small child.

A whimper.

Stretch looked at Mutt who was staring at the child,  sadly before speaking.

"Alright kid. You win."

Stretch laid down on the bed that was honesty too small for him. He pulled the blanket out from under him and threw it over himself and the child on his chest.

Mutt laughed softly before flicking the light off. "Good night you two." he cooed

"Bite me," Stretch mumbled as the child sighed and cuddled into his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all should join me on Tumblr. https://skeletonofanangel.tumblr.com/
> 
> I post when I'm procrastinating writing a chapter or when I'm bored.
> 
> But I'm going to start posting about chapter updates, like when I post a new one or if one is gonna be late when I start doing it on a set schedule. 
> 
> You can also ask me questions about the book or send me fanart if you make me some. (Which I would appreciate but's not required)
> 
> I'm also sorry it took me a few days to write this chapter. Even though it took me a while, it still didn't make it to 1,000 words but I literally couldn't think of anything to add to the chapter.


End file.
